The Million Pound Proposal
by GunnN
Summary: A little Percabeth One Shot I Wrote For My Girlfriend. Just Enough Fluff To Make You Smile, And Just Enough Accidents To Make You Smirk. Hope You Enjoy. Obviously After TLO.


**This is a little one shot For my girlfriend, Ashley. I know your not all that into reading but give this a try. It's Percy Jackson, I guess it's one of the few books you liked. Hope you enjoy Ashley:D**

Approaching the door I had to shield my face from the heavy rain outside. Some time's it was hard for me to understand why we ever moved to a place like Detroit but the summer time had it's perks, so everything seemed to turn out alright. Once I reached the patio I was able to put the arm that was shielding my face down and grab the keys from my pocket. While rummaging through the scrap's of god's know what, and lint, I grazed across something that made my heart do lap's inside the constraints of my chest. I waved it off and pulled out the they keys instead.

Upon closing the door, the house was eary, empty even. I looked around to see the countless pictures on the wall. Friend's, family, us, It was hard for me to believe that it took me this long to realize what I hadn't. Taking off my jacket and flinging it up over the coat rack I made my way down the hall and into the kitchen. I flipped on the light's placing the grocery sack onto the counter. After both my sleeve's were rolled up and my tie was loosened I started to prepare dinner. I walked up to the sink and, washed my hand's, that proceeded in finding the cutting board, and pulling out the required cook-ware to cook the meal I had been practicing on for week's. The sound of chopping vegetable's, boiling water, and cooking meat ricocheted off of the wall's and up the stair's until the echoes were no longer definable at the distance. Cooking classes seemed to be paying off, and everything was running smoothly.

Grabbing the cook's rag that was tied around my waist and started drying my hand's, I smelt a peculiar sent that made my nose cringe. I looked down to see were the smell had originated from and things got bad from that moment on. The rag had caught fire! I was slapping it around frantically, most likely looking like a fool in the process. It was just burning more and more and the fire alarm had started going off, the smoke was becoming horrible. I had to open some windows while trying to put the flaming rag out. Luckily there was a window next to the sink and, I propped it open in just enough time to turn the knob on the water fosett to let water start pouring out.

By the time the smoke had cleared from the kitchen I was able to take the food off of the stove and arrange it delicately on the two plates that I had prepared. I walked over to the farthest side of the kitchen were the table rested. I placed the two plates on the table clothe and headed over to the front room to grab some of the taller candles sitting up over the fire place. Returning to the dinning table I placed the candles in there holster's and pulled the lighter from my shirt pocket. The flame flickered over the wick as it lit the scented wax. Finishing up with the last minute thing's like dishes, and wiping down the counter's I heard the door click and open as my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello?" A voice called into the dark hallway.

I hastily made my way over to the wall and flicked the light off blackening the kitchen all except for the dim glow of the three candle's easily resting upon the table. "I'm in here!" I spoke, sticking my head out of the door way to see her.

"Why is it so dark?" The voice sirened again.

"Just make your way to the kitchen!" I laughed.

After she was done interrogating me about why the "house was so clean" and why "dinner wasn't Chinese take out from downtown" we were finally done with our meal. I attempted to bring her dishes to the sink but she preferred to do it on her own so I didn't object. When I was done washing everything, I dried my hand's. My heart must have been beating a million miles an hour. Then she appeared right beside me.

"Hey, Whats up?" she asked softly. "Are your sure tonight wasn't planned for any special reason?"

The object in my pocket was starting to grow a heartbeat of it's own as it became restless. "Well..."

I reached into my pocket pulling out the small circular object. Then the worst possible thing happened. The ring slipped out of my hand as I pulled it out of my pocket. It hit the counter with a small thud, rolled into the sink and down the drain.

"Was that?" She asked.

"A ring?" I finished her sentence halfheartedly.

"Yeah..." She replied.

"That...That was _the_ ring" I whimpered.

Then she laughed so hard she was holding her chest trying not to fall over. She used her other hand as a life support to grab onto my shoulder.

"I-I'm-sorry Seaweed brain." I had felt even worse. Why was she laughing? "But- Th-that only happens- in movies!"

I looked down into the sink and felt even more ashamed. "Well...Wise-girl." I took a deep shallow breath. "_Will_ you marry me?"

She stopped laughing and stood up straight. Smiling she replied. "Of course I will."

Wrapping our arms around each other, I figured now was the chance. She wasn't looking and I could get the ring back. The drain rumbled slightly but softly, There was a little tug in my gut like I always get when I make the magic happen. She seemed not to notice as the ring shot clear out of the sink and into my hand's perfectly dry. I took a step back and placed the ring on her finger. Rolling her eye's she didn't ask a single question, then out of the blue she leaned in for a kiss, Making the night perfect. Just as it should have been.

_**Thanks for reading, I Hope everyone enjoyed it:D**_


End file.
